Love thy neighbor
by loudintroverts
Summary: High school AU: Bobby leaves on a business trip leaving Sam and Dean to stay with their neighbors the Novaks. Of course it's Destiel though there is no Sabriel as, given their ages in this story, Sam, Dean, and Cas are in high school and Gabe's in college I'd be creepy.
1. Greetings from Gabriel

**New story! It's my first AU so please be kind. If you like it, please review. If you don't like it, read something else. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why do we have to stay with those freaks?" Grumbled Dean unhappily,"Why can't I stay with Rufus?"  
"Because I don't trust him." Said Bobby, "Now quit your complaining and grab your brother."  
Dean stalked off down the hallway. Bobby was leaving on a business trip and he had left Dean and Sam. All because Dean was failing.  
" Which means it shouldn't matter if we miss some school because I'm already failing!" Thought Dean savagely as he trooped up the stairs to Sam's room. "And on top of that we have to stay with the weirdo to rule all weirdos!"  
They were staying with the next door neighbors who, besides having a kid that went to Dean and Sam's school, they barely knew. Dean knew the boy was also a senior at their school, same as himself, and that he was a super nerd. He was in all the AP classes, got straight A's, and was always by himself. At first when the Novaks had moved in Dean had tried to make friends with the kid, but after trying to start a conversation and only getting a weird stare in return he had given up. Really, just because they were neighbors didn't mean he had to be best friends with the kid.  
"Sam!" Dean called from outside his brother's door." Come on! We're going to the Novak's!"  
"I'm coming!" Came Sam's muffled voice. A moment later a short, scrawny kid came rushing out of the room holding a suitcase and looking very flustered.  
"Alright pipsqueak, let's go, Bobby's waiting for us." Dean said, smiling fondly at his little brother.  
"Don't call me pipsqueak! Someday I'll be taller than you!" Sam said as he pouted at Dean.  
"Sure ya will Sammy." Dean agreed good naturedly. "But until then you're a still a pipsqueak."  
Dean laughed at Sams bitchface and clapped his brother on the back. "Let's go see the Novaks!"

* * *

Sam rang the doorbell when they got to the Novak house. No one answered. Just when they were about to go back to Bobby's the door opened. The guy who opened the door looked to be a little older than Dean, he had blonde hair that was slightly curly and tucked behind his ears. He was shorter than Dean, with a sturdy frame and a mischievous grin.  
"Hello." He said, smiling at them." You must be the neighbors! I'm Gabriel, welcome to our home!"  
He turned around and walked into the house. The front door led into a hallway that led to a staircase, to either side of the hallway were the kitchen and living room. Gabriel walked into the hallway and stopped halfway down.  
"Okay. This is my room." He pointed to a door leading off from the hallway."The room opposite mine is Micheals. He's the oldest brother. He's technically all of our guardian, but he's never home. Upstairs there's Casy's room, and another little living room. Bathrooms are right next to my room and Cassy has one connected to his room. There's also one next to my room but that one is mine so no se toca nada. Comprende?"  
"No."Said Dean, he was failing spanish too.  
"Don't touch it." Said Gabriel, sighing and running his hands through his hair. He looked up at the sky as if posing the question to the ceiling. "Why did they have to be dumb?"  
"Hey!" Dean growled. "Say whatever you like about me but Sammy here's a genius. Top of his class."  
"Okay, okay." Gabriel grinned. "No need to get so overprotective Deano."  
Dean looked at Gabriel with an annoyed expression on his face. Living here was going to be more of a pain than he thought.  
"So where are we sleeping?" Asked Sam, smiling at Dean's annoyance.  
"Right!" Said Gabriel, as enthusiastic as ever." One of you lucky lads gets to sleep with Casy and one of you.. gets the attic!"  
Sam turned and smiled at Dean.  
"Oh no you don't! Don't think that puppy dog face is gonna work on me! We're doin' this fair and square!" Dean held out his fist and Sam proceeded to do the same.  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot." They said at the same time.  
"Why do I always lose?" Complained Dean to no one in particular.  
"Cause I am the rock, paper, scissor master!" Sam yelled triumphantly, putting his fist in the air.  
"Well now that that's settled I'll be taking my leave. Things to do, people to see." Said Gabriel as he walked into his room. "I am not to be disturbed!"  
"Come on Dean." Said Sam, a huge grin on his face. "Let's get settled."  
"Why you little..." Dean huffed as he followed Sam upstairs.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door to Casy's room. Sam had run off to explore his new attic room and left Dean to slouch over to the closed door at the top of the staircase.  
"What the hell kind of name is Casy?" He thought to himself as he waited for the door to open. He continued to think about what his new roommate when he realized he'd been standing outside of the door for a good five minutes.  
"I'm coming in!" He yelled as he opened the door. The room was empty.  
"No wonder no one answered the door." He thought as he looked around the small room. There was a bunk bed, a desk, a dresser, and a big chair next to a giant bookshelf. Everything was incredibly tidy. It looked like one of those fake homes at Ikea. The only sign of human presence was the book sitting on the chair, the photographs on top of the desk, the few textbooks on the desk and the backpack leaning against the edge of it. There was a door that led off to what Dean figured had to be the bathroom and a painting on the wall of an angel. Dean put his backpack and suitcase next to the bed. He wasn't sure which bunk was his or where he was supposed to put his stuff. The room was so perfectly clean he felt weird about how he was making it look.  
He didn't realize the shower had been running until it shut off.  
"Great. I get to see nerd boy get out the shower." He sat down on the bed and yelled at the bathroom door. "I'm in here so you better at least have a towel on!"  
The bathroom door opened and out stepped the hottest guy Dean had ever seen. He was a little shorter than Dean and had black hair that was dripping into his eyes. He was skinny, Dean could see wiry muscles and a flat stomach. He looked at Dean with the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen, his head tilted slightly, and a curious expression on his face.  
"Why are you in my room?" He asked.


	2. Snuggle Bunnies

**Thanks to the people who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter. I kinda made Cas different than I had originally wanted him to be but you know how characters can escape you.**

* * *

Dean didn't know why he'd never noticed how fucking hot Castiel was. Maybe it was because he always wore a loose button up shirt and loose fitting slacks, maybe it was because Cas always wore a giant tan trench coat, or maybe because Dean had never gotten a good look at the boys face, but Dean would be lying if he said Cas wasn't the hottest dude, or maybe person, Dean had ever laid eyes on. When Cas stepped out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist Dean thought he was going jump his bones right then and there.  
"Why are you in my room?" Castiel repeated again, standing rigidly against the doorframe. He noticed Dean staring at him and folded his arms over his chest self consciously.  
Dean realized he was staring and blushed slightly. He brushed it off and grinned widely at the teenager that was staring accusingly at him. Dean stared back into those amazing blue eyes.  
"We're the neighbors. We live with Bobby Singer. Me and my brother Sammy are staying here while Bobby's on a business trip. I lost rock, paper, scissors. I have to stay in your room while that sonofabitch gets the attic all to himself." Dean said, as he continued to stare into Cas's eyes, unable to look away."I'm Dean by the way, we go to school together. I tried to talk to you one time when you moved in but you kinda ignored me. It's Castiel isn't it? Wierd name. I think I like Cas better. Easier to say. Can I call you Cas?"  
Cas nodded and walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes.  
"I am sorry if I was rude before. I can be rather shy. You get the top bunk," Castiel said, changing the topic while continuing his search for clothing. "The last drawer in the dresser is empty. Please use that as I don't like it when my room is cluttered. You may put your backpack in the closet. Please make yourself at home.:  
With that he walked back into the bathroom. Dean sat staring at the bathroom door for a cuple more seconds before moving to unpack his stuff.  
"At least my roommate is easy on the eyes." Dean thought as he threw his clothing haphazardly into the bottom drawer, smiling slightly and humming tunelessly to himself.

* * *

Dinner that night was uneventful. Gabe had hollered at them all that he was busy and therefore they had to make their own lazy asses food and locked himself in his room. Castiel had offered to make them food and then he, Dean, and Sam had sat down to a very awkward dinner in which no one talked, and many glances were shared between the two Winchesters. Cas immediately went up to his room after dinner leaving Dean and Sam to wash their dishes and then sit on the couch and wonder if they were aloud to touch the remote. Dean finally decided to take action and turn on the tv. Since no one protested their use of the tv they proceeded to watch crappy reality shows until way too early in the morning.  
Dean looked at the clock in the kitchen and realized it was three in the morning.  
"Fuck Sammy." He said, sitting up. "It's late. You need to get your little moose ass in bed."  
Sam grumbled at Dean but picked himself off the couch and shuffled towards the stairs. Dean turned off the tv sleepily and slowly made his way up the stairs. He opened the door to his new room and went into the bathroom. By the time he had finished changing and brushing his teeth Dean was pretty much asleep on his feet. He walked slowly towards the bunk bed and flopped down. He immediately drifted off to sleep. Unaware that this particular level of bunk bed was already occupied.

* * *

When Dean woke up in the morning he his first thought was that he was incredibly warm. He closed his eyes happily and snuggled closer to the source of warmth.  
"Dean.." Said a sleepy voice.  
Dean's eyes flew open. He now saw that Cas had been the source of his warmth. Cas was cuddled up against Dean, head resting on Dean's chest, arms wrapped around Dean's waist, and legs intertwined. Dean also realized that he had also partaken in the cuddling as his arms were wrapped around the smaller boys waist and his chin rested on Cas's hair.  
"Well Cas, if I knew you felt this way sooner I wouldn't have only stared when you were wearing that towel." Dean joked, unhooking himself from the tangle of limbs. He smiled down at Cas.  
Cas's went from happily sleeping to wide awake in about 1 millionth of a second. Stared at Dean with a look of horror.  
"Don't joke about this." Hissed Cas, "You will tell no one this happened. We shall not speak of this."  
"Jeez." Dean said, slightly confused and pissed off because Cas was looking at Dean as if Dean had just claimed to be a Nazi who maimed puppys in his free time  
. "It was just an accident," He said, deciding he definitely did not feel he deserved all the hate he was getting from that gaze and deciding Cas could go fuck himself."You didn't have any problems with it when you practically moaned my name."


	3. Evil Mastermind

**Third chapter and already 9 followers! I am so happy right now! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, especially darkphoenix2345! You're awesome! As always, if you like this chapter or if you have any tips or plot suggestions please review! And with that.. Chapter 3!**

* * *

Cas stared at Dean and opened his mouth but then closed it again. He sat up and looked at Dean. Dean looked back at him, daring the other boy to try and deny it.  
"I'm sorry," Cas said finally, running his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have lashed out at you."  
"Ya, you shouldn't have." Said Dean, still slightly pissed off, "But I won't tell anyone about this. I'm not that much of a dick."  
Cas gave Dean a tiny smile before getting off the bed and heading towards the dresser. "Thank you."  
Dean lay back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Why the hell did Cas freak out so much? All we did is cuddle. Is he seriously that homophobic? Maybe it was a bad idea to have the openly bi kind share a room with him. Guess he'll just have to live." Dean thought to himself as he studied the underside of the top bunk. Dean had know he was bi since forever. He didn't thought it mattered. He flirted with everyone equally. As long as he got some action he didn't care if you had three heads or tentacles. He'd never gotten any trouble from it. No one dared mess with him and his friends. If anyone had a problem with it they could go fuck themselves. As part of the "we are badass royalty" group and one of the most attractive guy at school he could pretty much have anyone he wanted. He didn't see what Cas's problem was." He should be lucky he got to cuddle with me."  
"Dean we have to get to school." Cas said to him as he walked out of the bathroom in his usual school attire.  
Dean sat up and looked at the clock. It was 7:28.  
"Dammit!" Dean yelled, "I have meet Rufus in two minutes!"  
Dean ran to the dresser pulled out a pair of jeans and a tshirt and, taking off his pajamas, threw them on.  
"See you at school Cas!" He yelled as he ran out the door.

* * *

Dean and his friends leaned against the wall outside of school as they waited for the bell to ring. Jo and Ash were messing with each other as always, Gordon was listening to his ipod as he watched them poke each other, and Meg was standing next to Dean, making sarcastic comments about the people entering the school. Dean was watching Ash and Jo, playing with his zippo and snorting occasionally at some of Megs funnier comments. Sammy was already inside. He had said hello to Dean on his way into the school, his best friend Chuck shuffling awkwardly next to him.  
"Dean." Called a rough voice from his right,"You left your back pack. I thought I'd bring it to you. You can leave it by my desk instead of in the closet next time if it will help you remember. Also please do not leave the dresser in such disarray tomorrow. I like my room tidy."  
Dean turned his head to see Cas standing next to him holding out his back pack. Staring at him levelly, waiting for Dean to take it.  
"Run out of attractive people to sleep with Winchester?" Said Gordon, smirking at Cas."Never knew you went for scrawny little ghosts like this nerd. If you need help finding cool people to fuck I know Jo would love to sleep with you."  
"I would not!" Jo said as she glared at Gordon,"Dean is way too much of a man whore."  
"Shut up." Dean said, mock glaring at Jo.  
Meg walked up and slung an arm around Dean, leaning towards Cas, "He's kinda cute. Can we share?"  
"I'm not sleeping with him." Cas was glaring at Rufus, his blue eyes flashing, "Dean is staying with my family while Bobby's away."  
Dean laughed, he'd already decided what he was going to do about the fact that Cas seemed to be so averse to Dean.  
"I am going to make his life Hell. If he hates the idea of me that much he deserves some shit. Get ready Mr. Novak." He thought, already plotting his first attack."This is gonna be fun."  
"Thanks for the backpack." He said as he grabbed it from Cas,"I'll make it up to you tonight."  
Dean winked at Cas. Cas glared at him one more time before stalking away into the school.  
"So..." Asked Meg innocently,"Are you sleeping with him."  
"That's a secret." Dean said, as he grinned at his friends and turned to follow Cas into the building.

* * *

All day Dean had been plotting against Cas.  
"I'm going to make sure the whole school thinks we're the best of fuck buddies." He thought to himself as he sat on the front steps of the school. Ash sat next to him, tapping away at his computer. Now and then Dean would look over at his screen, understand none of the insanely complex math problem on it, and then go back to looking at the door.  
"Finally." Dean said to himself as Cas walked out the school doors, "See ya later Ash."  
Dean walked leisurely over to Cas, who hadn't noticed Dean sneaking up behind him, and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him back into himself and resting his head on Cas's shoulder.  
"Hey baby," He purred into Cas's ear. Cas's body went rigid. A furious blush spreading over his face.  
"What. are. you. doing." Cas said through gritted teeth.  
"Just saying hello," Dean raised his voice, "Now that we live together and all."  
"Stop it." Cas said,"Stop it now."  
Dean let Cas go and grinned at him.  
"Ready to walk home babe?"  
Cas ignored him and started walking briskly across the street. Dean followed him, smiling to himself. This was going to be fun.


	4. No one can resist Dr Sexy

**This chapter is shorter and I'm sorry but I liked where it ended so... also! 12 followers hells ya! I love you all! please review if you like it or if you have constructive criticism. If you like it a lot please favorite. And now... on with the show!**

* * *

Cas beat Dean home. Cas, Dean learned, was a incredibly fast walker. When Dean finally made it to the Novak house and up to their room he found the door locked.  
"Great. The sonofabitch locked me out of my own room." Thought Dean, glaring at the door, "How the hell am I supposed to get new pants?!"

"Cas!" Dean yelled, "Open the goddamn door!"  
"No." Came a gravelly voice from inside, "I won't let you in until you promise to stop doing all that stuff."  
"What are you, five?" Asked Dean, wondering how someone who seemed so mature could do something this childish.  
"Just promise." Replied Cas.  
"No. Fuck that. I don't see why your worked up about it. Even the straight guys at my school go along with my antics. Am I that annoying? Unattractive? Are you seriously that homophobic? If you are then you deserve this. Maybe it'll help you see some sense."  
"No Dean," Said Cas, his voice quieter, "It's not that. I'm not homophobic. I shouldn't have taken it so seriously. Also...you're not annoying...or unattractive."  
"It's okay Cas. I shouldn't have been such a dick. Can I come in now?" Dean said, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Yes."  
It was only a little while later, while they were both doing homework, when Dean realized what Cas had said.  
"He said I wasn't unattractive...Does that mean he thinks I'm attractive? He thinks I'm attractive!"

* * *

Dinner that night was almost as awkward as the night before. Gabriel, once again, was hiding in his room, leaving the boys to cook for themselves. Conversation was scarce. Dean asked Sammy about his day and, after the obligatory "fine", went on eating eating his dinner in silence.  
After dinner Sam and Dean went to watch tv and Cas went to go up to his room. Cas was halfway up the stairs when Dean yelled up at him.  
"Cas! Why don't you stay and watch some tv with us?" Dean yelled over his shoulder.  
"I have a book I'm reading, so no thank you." Cas replied, he was now at the top of the stairs.  
"Come on! It'll be fun! We can watch Dr. Sexy M.D.! It's awesome! I'm sure you'll love it!" Dean smiled up at Cas hoping it would convince the boy to stay with them.  
"Fine." Cas said finally, walking back down the stairs, "But not for too long."  
Sammy, Dean, and Cas settled down on the couch. Dean was in the middle, his arms draped over the back of the couch. Sam was lounging, his feet on the coffee table, while Cas sat stiff as a board, teetering on the edge of the couch.  
"Come on Cas."Said Dean, smiling at the boy. "Relax."  
Cas looked at Dean gave him the "don't tell me what to do" look and then looked back at the tv. Dean, deciding that if Cas wouldn't lighten up on his own he would have to take matters in his own hands, slowly sneaked his arms off the couch. He wrapped them around Cas and pulled him back against himself on the couch. Cas squirmed in the bigger boys arms and glared at Dean.  
"Let go of me or I swear I'm locking you out again." Cas said, still trying, unsuccessfully, to break free of Dean's hold.  
"Aww, don't be that way, just relax." Dean said, smiling down at Cas.  
Cas scowled up at Dean but stopped trying to get away.  
"See?" Asked Dean, "was that so hard?"  
Cas just continued to glare at him.  
Dean and Cas stayed that way all night. About a half an hour after Dean had pulled Cas in Cas stopped being rigid and about an hour later he started snuggling in to Dean. Dean just put his arms closer around Cas and smiled to himself.

* * *

At about 12am Dean woke up. Cas was snuggled in close to him. His head in his chest and his arms wrapped around Dean's stomach. Someone had turned the tv off and the only light came from the digital clock on the microwave.  
"Cas," Dean whispered into the sleeping boys ear,"we have to go back to the room."  
"Mrawg." Replied Cas, shifting slightly,"too sleepy.."  
"Come on Cas.." Dean said.  
He started to get up but Cas pulled him down. Dean sighed and tried again. This time Cas's arms simply slipped off his waist and onto the couch. Dean smiled fondly at Cas's sleeping form before bending over and picking him up.  
"Remember, you made me do this." He whispered to Cas as he climbed the stairs.  
Cas didn't say anything, he just smiled and snuggled closer to Dean.


	5. The wise words of Ellen Harvelle

**Hey guys! 18 frikin followers holy crap! Thats the most ive ever gotten and im so excited! anyway...this chapter doesn't have lots of cas so im sorry but here goes! Also I know its short and im sorry.**

* * *

Dean hadn't meant to. It had just happened. When he had carried Cas up to their room his intentions were to put Cas into his bed and then climb up into his own. It hadn't worked out like that. For some reason he had just decided to snuggle in with Ca. Not that it was horrible, actually it was awesome, but Dean wasn't a dick and he'd already screwed with Cas enough for one day. He was going to let him have some peace, and now everything was ruined. In the morning Cas had woken up and then punched Dean in the face. God damn it had hurt. The kid might be skinny but he was definitely not scrawny. After punching him in the face Cas had proceeded to storm out, well into the bathroom, and not talk to Dean for the rest of the morning. It had set his whole day off He was being moodier than usual and his friends had noticed. Well, everyone had noticed, Dean was one of those guys. He hadn't seen Cas all day at school either and he was just sinking further and further into his dark whole of teenage heart achy angst. Which was stupid, because he didn't have feelings for Cas. Cas was just some nerdy kid he was annoying for shits and giggles until he could go home. RIght?  
"Mr. Winchester!" His english teacher said, slamming her fist down on his desk.  
Dean jumped.  
"Yes Ellen?"  
"It's Ms. Harvelle to you boy, and i've told you to read ten times already. You will now read the rest of the passage and after class you're gonna stick around and lick my boots clean."  
"Of course Ellen." Dean said, smiling up at her. They were family friends and he knew that he could use the extra time to ask about Cas. Wait. Why did he need to ask about Cas? He didn't have feelings for him. Dean's face fell into a confused scowl.  
"Stop your frowning boy, and read the damn passage."

* * *

"So, Dean." Said Ellen, sitting at her desk and looking him over, "whats got your pantys in a bunch?"  
Dean sat at one of the desk at the front of the room. He sighed and looked at the desk. His fingers playing with his necklace.  
"Don't you mope at me boy. Spill it."  
Dean looked up at Ellen smiling slightly. Her "take no crap" attitude always made him smile, even if she scared the crap out of him.  
"It's nothing. Boy trouble. You know."Why do I like him? I shouldn't" Oh-fucking-no."  
"Didn't know there was someone you wouldn't like. You're the biggest whore I know. Unless...It better not be Sammy. Incest is definitely a no."  
Dean jumped up and banged his knees on his desk.  
"Oh god no! Eww! That is! Ugh! That's just disgusting!"  
Ellen laughed.  
"Just making sure. So who's the lucky lady, fella, whatever you're on to know."  
"Castiel Novak."  
Ellen actually looked a bit surprised at that.  
"Really? He's a bit quiet for you, and nerdy, and not buff and tan."  
"Hey, hey, hey, I don't care what you look like as long as I get some action."  
Ellen was still smiling but her face grew serious at his last remark.  
"But you don't just want action here do you?"  
"No." Dean looked down at his desk again,"It was just a joke but I really like him and it's been two days! He barely even talks to me! He punched me in the face this morning! I don't know what the hell is going on and I hate it."  
Ellen just looked at him, comfort in her eyes.  
"If he can do that in two days he's special. Don't let him get away."


	6. Drinking champagne, made of an angel

**I HAVE 30 FOLLOWERS! DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIKIN HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! I CAN"T EVEN YOU GUYS ARE TOO GREAT IM JUST GOING TO ALSKFH ASDLASJDAS. Okay I need to stop. But seriously guys. You're all amazing and I love you and it just. anyway. new chapter for yall! woot woot!**

* * *

Dean walked out of English feeling slightly better. So ya, he liked Cas, and? It didn't matter that he never really liked anybody or that even when he had liked people he had never felt like this. Like whenever he looked at Cas he melted. He couldn't be mad at Cas, couldn't be mean to him. He hadn't even really thought about it till now but the punch this morning should have told him something. Usually, if anyone punched him they ended up in the hospital. Not Cas though, he got away completely didn't matter at all that even the thought of hurting Cas hurt him, of anyone hurting Cas hurt him. Of course he hadn't punched Cas. He had deserved it, even if he didn't know why, because Cas didn't do things without a reason. Because Cas was Cas.  
And now Cas was on the floor, because he had run into Dean, who was too busy thinking about Cas to pay attention to the fact that Cas was right in front of him, and run into him.  
"I'm sorry!" Dean said, extending his hand to the boy on the floor.  
Cas just glared at him and picked himself up, dusting off his trench coat.  
"Cas, dude, please talk to me. I'm sorry for whatever I did." Dean said, hoping that Cas would see that he was truly sorry and could Cas please talk to him. But Cas wouldn't look Dean in the eye. He just glared down at his shoes and turned on his heel stalking back down the hallway.  
"Cas..." Dean half whispered. Having Cas mad at him sucked. No, it more than sucked. It life-is-not-worth-living-stabs-heart sucked. Oh God he had it bad. But it was okay, because at the sound of his named whispered into the air Cas stopped. He spun around, facing Dean. The look in his eyes was the most horrible one Dean had ever seen. Like the kid had been alive for thousands of years and seen so many horrible things but even all that couldn't compare to how he was feeling right then.  
"Cas..." Dean said again, a little louder this time,"I'm sorry, for whatever I did. I didn't mean to I swear. Just talk to me."  
"I'm..I'm sorry Dean." Cas said, his voice shaky, the anguish still in his eyes, "But I can't do this anymore. Please don't talk to me."

* * *

Dean was moody. All his friends could tell. They all knew why too. Word had gotten around that tough as nails, "no one can hurt me," Dean Winchester had begged like a pansy so that Cas would talk to him. About how Cas had rejected him. Of course Gordon was a dick about it, making fun of Dean until Dean socked him so hard that Gordon was out for a couple of minutes. Everyone else just kind of stayed away from him, everyone but Jo, who had just sat next to him, not saying anything, just being there. Jo made him feel better, a little. Only a tiny bit though because every time he decided that the invasion of his personal space was comforting he thought about how it would feel to have Cas invade his personal space and... He had to stop. This wasn't getting him anywhere.  
"You know what? Screw school! This place sucks. Everything sucks. All these evil sons of bitches can go screw themselves." Everyone looked at Dean, worry in their eyes." Ash give me beer, lots of it."  
Ash scrambled away to get some. When he got back Dean was in his car, his shades on, leaning back against the headrest.  
"Hmf." He grunted as Ash tossed the beer in the back seat.  
"Your welcome." Ash said sarcastically,"Dick."  
Dean ignored his sarcasm, flipped him the bird, and peeled off out of the parking lot.

* * *

Dean drove. He drove until he had to stop. A dead end. He had no idea where he was. He looked around, trying to find a clue about where he'd turned up. An old shack next to the road said "Azazel's Bait Shop." Azazel. The man who had killed his mother. He knew where he was now. He was by the lake. He used to come out here after his mother died, when he was too sad to even function. When he was so mad that he had to get out, less he hurt someone.  
"Why did I end up here?" Thought Dean as he climbed out of his car. Looking around at the old dirt road and the ruined shack.  
"Oh." Dean realized why he was there. He was there because Cas not wanting to talk to him, not wanting to look at him hurt him as much as his mothers death did. Or almost. Because the fact that Dean caused so much pain hurt Dean so much that he couldn't think. It had brought him to the one place he was a loud to be sad, where he was a loud to cry. Because Dean felt like crying. Biting his lips so he wouldn't, he grabbed the pack of beer and walked down the road to the lake. He planned to drink until he couldn't remember those blue eyes, that raven black messy hair, that overly large and completely dorky trench coat. He was going to drink until he couldn't remember who the quiet little nerd boys name.**  
**


	7. You know who does that? Crazy people!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile, homework and all that fun stuff. It's short, I know, but writers block's a bitch so this is all you get. Thank you to My Dead Love for being amazingly awesome, and everyone else who has reviewed as well! And on with the show!**

* * *

Dean heard a car pull up behind him. He figured someone would show up to get him eventually. He planned on running them off and then getting back to the matter at hand,drinking all of Ash's beer.  
"Go away." Dean said, not looking back to see who had showed up.  
"Dean..." rasped a deep, now familiar voice.  
Dean froze. He didn't know why Cas was here but he didn't care. Cas had come to tell him that he needed to move out. He knew it. Cas hated him. Why find someone you hate unless you want to hurt them? Cas had come to hurt had come to hurt him. Cas had come to...And Cas was an inch from Dean's face. While Dean was wallowing in misery Cas had snuck up on him and was now very very close to Dean's face. This, of course, interrupted Dean's thoughts because Cas was right fucking there and God he was beautiful.  
"I'm so sorry." Cas said.  
"Cas," Dean was cut off. By Cas. Who had kissed him. Cas was kissing him. Cas was kissing him. Cas didn't hate him. Cas. Was. Kissing. Him.  
And then Cas broke away. He looked hurt,like Dean had done something wrong...Oh. Dean hadn't kissed him back. Dean had been too caught up in being kissed by Cas that he had forgotten to kiss back.  
"Cas!" Dean yelled as Cas walked away,"Please don't go, I"  
But again he was cut off. This time by the slam of Cas's car door.

* * *

Dean had screwed up so badly, so,so, badly. Actually, he didn't think he'd ever screwed up more than this. Cas had kissed him and he hadn't kissed back, and now Cas actually hated him. Dean had stayed out by the lake after Cas had left. He had continued to drink and drink and drink. But now he was home, well the Novak's. He was standing outside, running his hand over his face, trying to figure out how to get in without running into Cas. He was probably still awake, Cas always stayed up late.  
"I'll just go in," He thought, as he stared up at the house,"I'll just walk in and if he's awake I'll explain. Explain that I.. that I like him so much. That after two days of being with him I never want to leave. That him being mad at me hurts me so much I feel sick. That seeing him hurt makes me feel like someone stabbed me in the chest. That...fuck I'm cliché."

* * *

"Cas!" Dean said, barging into their room. Cas sat at his desk but there was nothing on it. He looked as if he'd been sitting there for awhile, staring at nothing. He also looked very sad. This however changed very quickly when he saw Dean.  
Cas stood up quickly, a look of fury on his face.  
"Listen you Assbutt," He growled,"Do you know what you've done to me? Do you know how fucking religious my family is? All this time I've hid this because they would kick me out, and you come along and ruin it all. You and your stupid jokes and stupid flirting and even though you're not serious I can't stop thinking about you and how nice I'd be if you were. You are such a dick."  
Dean just stood there, listening to everything. Cas liked him! Liked him enough to go against everything for...Okay. He had to stop was ridiculous. Getting this excited about everything Cas did, not okay. But Cas did like him and he liked Cas and why weren't they kissing?  
And then they were. Dean wasn't sure who had started it, but somehow between Dean barging in and Cas ranting they had moved until they were only inches away from each other and now...now they were kissing, and it was the most amazing thing Dean had ever done.


	8. Enter Lucifer Stage Right

**Hey guys! Sorry last chapter was so short! Here's a "normal" sized chapter for you. Also, I know I said the angst would be over but... the angst comes with a healthy dose of Lucifer so...**

* * *

_**Dean and Cas crashed together, their mouths connecting seamlessly, tongues battling, teeth clashing together forcefully, arms wrapped tightly around one another.  
"Cas," Dean moaned into Cas's mouth. He'd never felt this way. His whole being was focused on this, nothing else mattered. Cas was kissing him and he was kissing Cas and then, they weren't. Cas stopped kissing Dean and pulled away staring with horror at something behind him.  
"Well," said a voice from the direction of the doorway, "not how i expected to find you oh darling baby brother."  
The last part of this was said with such malice that Dean almost shivered. It was if the Devil himself were talking, as if someone had bundled up all the horrible things in the world and then had them all scream at once.  
"Lucifer.." Cas said, his face still in its frightened mask.  
"Lucifer? What kind of name is Lucifer?" Dean said as he turned to face the man behind him, stepping protectively in front of Castiel as he did so, "and why are you frightening my Cas?"  
The man, well Lucifer, smirked at him. He was tall and handsome, leaning against the door frame casually, radiating charisma.  
"Your Cas huh?" Lucifer said, in his voice. Even though he was laughing Dean felt the man's anger. He had seen the flash of pure loathing that had passed through his eyes as Dean had spoken. He had looked like he wanted to kill Dean with his bare hands, like he actually was a demon and he couldn't wait to torture Dean's puny, human soul.  
"Yes my Cas," Dean growled angrily at the evil being in front of him. "got a problem with that?"  
"Dean." Cas said sternly from behind him, clearly getting tired of being treated like he wasn't in the room. "Lucifer. Please do not act like I am some prize horse. I am a human being."  
"I'm sorry Cas," Dean said, his voice turning softer as he addresses the other boy. He still hadn't turned around, but his shoulders were a little more relaxed now. Cas had that effect on him.  
"Well aren't you two cute?" Said Lucifer the mocking tone still in his voice, "Now. I am obviously home. I will be here only for tonight."  
Dean and Cas stared at him, shocked by the sudden turn in the conversation.  
"Oh I don't care if you two are fucking!" Lucifer said, smiling widely at their confused expressions, "Micheal though..."  
Cas went pale as Micheal was mentioned and Dean put an arm around his waist and pulled him protectively to him. Lucifer saw this and his grin got even bigger, though Dean thought he saw a look of disgust flash across his face.  
"Don't worry," Lucifer said as he walked out of the room,"I won't tell."**_

* * *

_**That night when they went to bed Dean couldn't sleep and neither ,apparently, could Cas. Dean could hear him fidgeting and rolling over, trying to get comfortable over and over. Dean knew why Cas couldn't sleep. After Lucifer Cas had been incredibly anxious. He had pulled away from Dean, going to stand by the window and staring out into the street beyond. He didn't say anything for a long time and when he did it had only been a curt "We should do our homework." After that he had barely talked at all. He avoided Dean's eyes and when Dean tried to squeeze his shoulder comfortingly he scooted away. Dean was devastated. Things had been so close to perfect and then one dick of a brother shows up and now everything was on shambles.  
Cas rolled over again in his sleep, his movements interrupting Dean's thoughts.  
"Cas?" Asked Dean, "Are you okay? You keep fidgeting."  
When Cas didn't reply Dean quietly slipped of his bed. As he did this he realized this was the first time he had slept in his own bed and not with Cas.  
"I'll fix that." He thought as he clambered down the ladder and stood at the edge of Cas's bed. He reached down, lifted up the covers and slipped in next to Cas. He stretched out, putting an arm around Cas, pulling him close. Dean waited anxiously as he waited for Cas to tell him to get out but it never happened. Cas simply put his head on Dean's shoulder and snuggled in close. Dean smiled at the bottom of his bed frame.  
"I'm sorry your brother's a dick. I promise you that I won't let anyone be an asshole to you, If Michael doesn't like us he can shove it up his ass." Dean paused, realizing that insulting Cas's brother probably wasn't the best way to calm him down,"You know Cas, I hated cuddling. Couldn't stand it. But not anymore. With you it's nice, with you it's awesome, with you it's..perfect,"  
Dean felt Cas smile into his shoulder as he replied, "Of course it is, I'm me after all."  
Dean laughed quietly buried his head in Cas's hair.  
"Of course." He said as he fell asleep.**_


	9. Food Run

**Okay guys so I know it's short but I'm sick so it's all ya get. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I usually try to do it at least every five days but I've been reading Johnlock and it's very distracting. In order to make up for my not updating I give you fluff and Gabriel. Have fun.**

* * *

Dean woke up with a smile on his face. How could he not have been smiling with Cas wrapped around him like he was? They were in Cas's bed. Cas had his head on Dean's shoulder, his arms gripping tightly to Dean's waist and his legs thrown haphazardly over Dean's. The covers had been kicked off in the night by Cas who ran incredibly warm, almost as if he had a bit of sun stuffed inside of him. Dean didn't mind this however as it meant he hadn't even noticed the covers had come off he was so warm.  
"Dean.."Cas groaned, still pretty much asleep, "you're cozy.."  
"I know babe, go back to sleep." Dean said as he smiled down at Cas. He was going to sleep in today. Screw being late for school, he was snuggled next to the boy that he had very strong feelings for (he hadn't decided how much Cas meant to him yet). This morning they were going to forget all about meddling demonic older brothers and enjoy each others-  
"Dean!" Sammy shouted, banging on their door,"Get your lazy ass out of bed we have to get to school!"  
"I'm not going to school today Sammy!" Dean yelled back through the door, "Me and Cas are sick!"  
"That's what you get for making out!" Sam yelled as he began to walk down to the stairs.  
Dean only smiled and snuggled more closely against Cas.

* * *

They spent pretty much the whole day in bed. Whenever one of them would wake up the other would lull them back to sleep. The cycle repeated itself until finally Dean's stomach started to complain loudly about his lack of breakfast, or lunch. Sam hadn't gotten back from school yet and the house was silent as they walked downstairs, Dean pulling a barely awake Cas behind him. Dean sat Cas down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and then started foraging for food. He had almost found enough to make himself a sandwich when he caught a glimpse of Cas's still sleepy face as he watched him shuffle around the kitchen. The look on Cas's face was so frickin' adorable that Dean couldn't help himself, he just had to kiss him. He walked over to the island and leaned across, pressing his lips softly to the other boys in the most chaste of kisses.  
"Well, this is definitely not what I expected to find when I came to get some chocolate but that was so sweet I really don't need any now." Gabriel's sarcastic drawl came from the hallway.  
"Crap." Dean said against Cas's lips, pulling away and turning around.  
"Gonna run to Michael?" Dean asked Gabriel, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Dean." Cas said from behind him. "Gabriel won't say anything. He actually already knew I was...well he knew."  
"Awww Cassie, my knight in shining armour." Gabriel looked at Dean and smirked at him, "Have fun Deano, use protection!"  
Cas looked up at Gabriel in horror.  
"I'm kidding!" Gabriel said, giggling at Cas," Oh, and Dean? If you hurt my brother I swear to God you'll find yourself face down in the river**."**


End file.
